Kyūbi
by Agualuna
Summary: Konoha es un lugar idóneo para el crímen. La policía no puede controlar la situación que se dan en las calles una vez se oculta el sol. Sin embargo, hay un héroe que ayuda a los más necesitados: Kyūbi quien es también Naruto Uzumaki, el multimillonario más cotizado de la ciudad quien se encuentra con una periodista muy curiosa que tratará de conocer más sobre él: Hinata Hyūga..


_**¡Cuánto tiempo! (No tanto) **_

_**Pues que me apetecía escribir una historia nueva (basada en Batman porque le amo y he visto la serie Titans y... esta historia me rondaba la cabeza)**_

_**¿Empiezo historia nueva? Sí.**_

_**¿He acabado con las otras? No.**_

_**¿Tengo esto aparcado? SÍ.**_

_**En fin, espero que os encante. El título es provisional, pero ya veremos :D**_

_**¡Disfrutad la lectura!**_

* * *

_**Lugar: Konoha  
**__**Hora: 1:22 AM**_

Las calles de Konoha eran heladas y oscuras. En ellas albergaban a los más indeseables criminales capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por dinero o por diversión. La policía de Konoha jamás conseguía cubrir su cupo de criminales, ya que las cárceles estaban a rebosar aun habiendo abierto hace poco el Psiquiátrico Konoha.

Hinata sabía muy bien lo peligroso que era andar sola a altas horas de la noche, pero es que el explotador de su jefe le hizo quedarse hasta tarde y, además, ella no llevaba dinero suficiente para un taxi, por lo que debía caminar rápido sí o sí. En aquel callejón sólo se escuchaba el eco de sus tacones y por su nariz subía un repulsivo olor que casi le hacía pararse a vomitar, pero no tenía tiempo de detenerse en ningún lado porque debía llegar a casa lo más pronto posible.

Por desgracia su uniforme de trabajo tenía otros planes… engancharse en algún objeto desconocido que tuvo que detener a Hinata en el peor momento posible. De un momento a otro sintió un objeto frío en el cuello y eso hizo que se paralizase del miedo.

–Dame todo lo que tengas y no hagas ningún movimiento brusco. Si lo haces te juro que te rajo el cuello –la voz de aquella persona sonaba con desesperación por conseguir el dinero.

–E-Está b-bien. P-Por favor, no me haga d-daño –dijo con las palabras atoradas. El miedo era tal que estaba paralizada incluso para buscar en su bolso. Sin embargo, el hombre estaba comenzando a impacientarse.

–¡Trae aquí! –le dijo mientras le arrancaba el bolso de sus manos sin el mínimo cuidado –No hagas ninguna tontería o te juro que te mato.

Ella estuvo tentada de salir corriendo, pero no había salida posible… sólo una verja que separaba el callejón de la calle principal. Si era hábil podría huir y salir ilesa. Pero era una tontería, ese hombre sólo iba a robarle y no hacerle nada más. Sólo quería dinero.

¿Verdad?

.

_**Lugar: Restaurante Ichiraku  
Hora: 23:00 PM**_

No estaba más aburrido porque era imposible. Su acompañante era una persona poco interesante, sólo sabía hablar de las posesiones que tenía, de negocios o de hermosas mujeres. Todos los ricachones posibles socios de su empresa multimillonaria eran así y las reuniones de su empresa igual: en un restaurante (que era lo único que le agradaba porque siempre elegía el mismo) con una charla aburrida de negocios y después un tío con aires de Playboy le proponía ir a un club de Striptease para poder ver a mujeres con poca ropa.

Él detestaba ese tipo de locales. No por las mujeres, por supuesto, sabía que ellas necesitaban trabajo y tenían que ganarse el pan de alguna manera, sino porque esos clubs, aparte de explotar a las mujeres como mercancía, siempre suelen ser una tapadera que encierra varios locales de prostitución done los proxenetas tenían a las mujeres en situaciones de lo más precarias posible.

Naruto no era el típico Playboy como los que salían en las historias. Cierto es que le encantaba el sexo y con su belleza exótica podía conseguir eso fácilmente, pero no necesitaba despreciar a las mujeres para ello ni, mucho menos, necesitaba hacerse el machito interesante. Una relación sexual era algo de mutuo acuerdo donde dos personas se podrían divertir, siempre y cuando, el consentimiento sea mutuo. Además, se da el tópico de que las mujeres querían casarse, tener hijos, formar una familia… y no, a las mujeres también les gustaban las relaciones sexuales esporádicas y, no por ello, son ni unas zorras, ni unas guarras… es totalmente respetable.

Era por eso que las absurdas reuniones de trabajo le aburrían, todo era tan asqueroso, tan típico y tan aburrido… a veces se preguntaba por qué todos los grandes magnates eran hombres ¿es que no existían mujeres empresarias?

–Como ese friki enmascarado que va haciéndose el héroe –escuchó de repente. Naruto no se había enterado de nada de lo que había dicho su acompañante.

–¿Quién? ¿Kyūbi?

–Sí, ¿quién se cree? La criminalidad es algo que está a la orden del día ¿para qué está la policía?

A veces Naruto odiaba ser tan intuitivo, otro ricachón que no le importaba la gente de clase baja. Si ellos no han nacido con los recursos necesarios ¿por qué han de sufrir?

–Bueno… Kyūbi ha conseguido muchos beneficios para Konoha. No veo mal que defienda a aquellos que no pueden defenderse solos. Además, los criminales más despreciables no son los que se encuentran en los callejones.

El acompañante le miró con una mirada de refilón.

–Vaya, vaya –dijo mientras giraba su copa –parece que usted sabe mucho de los criminales para haber nacido en una cuna de oro, señor Uzumaki.

–¿Qué puedo decir? Si voy a presentarme a las próximas elecciones he de ser una persona que mire por la gente de esta ciudad y eliminar la criminalidad de una vez por todas.

El acompañante le miró con una ceja levantada, como si no creyese lo que acabase de escuchar.

–Me parece que usted es un soñador y que eso le va a traer muchos problemas.

Naruto miró a su acompañante con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa socarrona.

–Prefiero ser un soñador a un explotador. Me parece que usted y yo no vamos a poder hacer negocios… creo que esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo –dijo mientras levantaba la mano para pedir la cuenta.

–Lo mismo digo.

Al salir del restaurante, miró la hora: las doce y media de la noche. Tras esa horrible reunión necesitaba algo fuerte y amargo que le hiciese olvidar sus penas… pero no era posible. Aquella indeseable reunión le había hecho perder tiempo de su otro trabajo a tiempo completo… ser Kyūbi.

.

Aquel hombre desechó el bolso en cuanto encontró la cartera que había en su interior y, rebuscando desesperadamente, encontró un monedero vacío con apenas unas monedas. El ladrón desesperadamente empezó a buscar más objetos de valor, pero no había nada que le interesase y eso lo indignaba.

–¿Qué es esta mierda? ¿Dónde está el dinero? –preguntó dirigiendo su arma blanca hacia Hinata.

Ella del miedo no podía hablar. Simplemente se limitó a levantar un poco las manos y a retroceder mientras observaba la hoja fría de aquella navaja que amenazaba su vida. Intentó hablar, pero consiguió boquear.

–¡Te he dicho que dónde está el dinero! –esta vez la pregunta fue realizada de un modo más agresivo y desesperado que la última vez.

Los ojos de Hinata volvieron a humedecerse y el miedo volvió a paralizarle.

–¡Contesta! –dijo el ladrón mientras tiraba de la muñeca a Hinata para que reaccionara.

–¡No, por favor! ¡No me haga daño por favor! ¡No tengo dinero! –decía Hinata. Reaccionó debido a la repentina acción del hombre.

–¡Cállate!

El cielo oscureció de repente. Entre las sombras surgió una persona encapuchada, vestida de negro y enmascarada encima de la verja que Hinata había divisado anteriormente. Con una vara de acero, la sombra misteriosa dio una grácil voltereta y noqueó al atracador después de un patético intento de herirle con la navaja.

–Escoria como tú ensucia las calles de esta ciudad –dijo la sombra misteriosa.

Al darse la vuelta y mirar a la persona que acababa de ayudar Hinata pudo observarle mejor y ver cómo su cara estaba tapada con una máscara y su cabeza estaba cubierta con una capucha negra, así como un traje oscuro con protector de acero en el pecho, parecido a una armadura. Unas botas largas y un cinturón donde guardaba la vara de metal entre lo que parecían otros instrumentos.

Se dirigió a la chica mientras le tendía una mano. Hinata hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que había caído al suelo de la impresión.

–¿Estás bien? Ese hombre no te volverá a hacer daño –dijo mientras le extendía la mano.

–S-Sí, eso creo –dijo ella mirándole embelesada. Era una figura tan misteriosa que atraía, quería agradecerle a su salvador lo que había hecho por ella. Pero ahora que se sentía relajada, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

–Hey, vamos. No te preocupes. Estás a salvo –le dijo el hombre que le había salvado.

–L-Lo s-sien-nto se-señor, es que… es que… –el llanto hacía que sus palabras se entrecortaran y el susto le hacía que le costara hablar.

–Tranquila, lo entiendo –dijo mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro –pero ya estás a salvo.

Cuando Hinata se tranquilizó, le miró con sus grandes ojos perlados, tratando de analizar a la persona que se encontraba frente a ella. Pero cuando le iba a agradecer, el hombre dio un salto a punto de desaparecer.

–¡Espera! –dijo ella haciendo que se detuviera el hombre –¿Quién eres?

El la miró y le dio una sonrisa de lado.

–Kyūbi. Soy Kyūbi, y velo por la gente de las calles de Konoha.

Después de decir esto, sacó una especie de clave. Tan pronto como apareció, volvió a desaparecer.

–Kyūbi… –dijo Hinata en voz baja.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
